Leaving is better with a confession
by Endless enders
Summary: What if Naruto left instead of Sasuke to protect the village from the nine tailed fox demon? and Hinata was there to try and stop him, please review! ONESHOT! NaruxHina


**This happens the same time Sasuke would normally leave, I thought it would be cool to see what it would be like if Naruto left and Hinata tried to stop him, Enjoy :)**

It was about midnight, no one was out on the streets of konoha except a blond kid with a backpack. He walked past the stone bridge only to see a white eyed girl in front of him. "It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked down. "T-This is the only path out of t-the village..." Hinata said as she frowned. Naruto just started walking around her. "You should go to bed, Hinata" Naruto said as he walked. Hinata's hair covered her eyes, warm tears fell down the sides of her face. "N-Naruto-kun... why... why are leaving?" Hinata asked as she turned to look at him. "I don't have to tell you anything!" Naruto snapped. she flinched. His eyes softened. "Please mind your own business, Hinata" Naruto said, his backed turned to her. Hinata then had a bitter smile as her tears fall. "I-I know you never noticed me... even in the b-beginning it's like I n-never existed" Hinata said as she cried. Naruto kept silent. "Back then... you were a-always alone... sitting on t-that swing... When y-you came out of the classroom I w-would sometimes t-try to talk to you... but you would a-always leave before I got the c-chance..." Hinata said as she let her tears fall. "You didn't have to bother trying, don't waste your time with me" Naruto said, his back still turned. Hinata gasped which let more tears fall. "B-But still... back then... everything s-started... and also w-when you and s-sasuke-kun w-would fight... I remember t-trying to cheer for you... S-Sakura-chan always s-spoke louder than me so y-you couldn't h-hear me..." Hinata said. Naruto thought back to when he and sasuke fought and had a small smile for a second. "It was so much fun b-back then... I-I liked watching you b-battle him..." Hinata said as she cried. She sighed. "I-I know you w-were always alone... Naruto-kun... I-I always wondered why... m-my father... he forced m-me to k-keep away from you...but l-leaveing the village... w-wont change any of t-that..." Hinata said as she looked at the ground. "I knew it..." Naruto said. Hinata looked at his back again in shock. "I'm not the same as you, believe me...I'm traveling a path that no one else can follow, I know I have known you, Sasuke, sakura and the others for a long time, and to be honest part of me thought I could take that road instead... but in the end... I have decided to protect the village and everyone around me by staying away" Naruto said calmly. Hinata was crying hard now. "D-Don't do this Naruto-kun! Y-You don't have to be alone... I s-saw you on t-that swing... I u-understand what it is like t-to have people look d-down to you... m-my father hates me, he t-treats me like garbage... if y-you leave... then I will h-have no one left..." Hinata said as she took a step forward. "This is a new beginning, we each have are own paths we must follow" Naruto said. N-Naruto-kun! I-I L-Love you so much I can't even s-stand it, I-I'm begging you t-to stay with me, I'm begging you d-don't walk away, if y-you can't... please... Naruto-kun... t-take me with you..." Hinata begged. Naruto tensed up at her confession. Naruto turned and looked at her. "I love you to Hinata" Naruto said as he smiled, he then turned and continued to walk. "D-Don't leave me! I-If you leave... I'll scream and-" Hinata started but then Naruto vanished, she felt his breath on her neck. she was frozen, she stood their and cried. "Hinata-chan" Naruto started. "Thank you for the confession" Naruto said. Hinata gasped, she then felt pain on her neck and everything was becoming dark. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered before passing out. Naruto picked her up bridal style and sat her on the bench, he started shaking. "Forgive me... Hina-chan... I love you... I'm leaving to protect you and the village..., I can't stay here as long as I have 'It' inside of me" Naruto said, referring to the demon inside of him. He kissed her on the lips for three seconds and then looked at her for a minute as she slept. "Thank you Hina-chan... and goodbye..." Naruto said as he walked away, not looking back.

 **Please let me know what you think! I really wanted to see a fan fiction like this but when I couldn't find any, I decided to make my own, please review :)**


End file.
